Start With One Then Add Some More
by StripesGoDown
Summary: I like you. I really, really, do." What happens when Blue goes camping in the Viridian Forest? Rewrite on next chapters! Rated T for a bit of language. REWRITTEN in second chapter. OneShot. OldRivalShipping.
1. The Viridian Forest

_**EDIT: **_**I'm reading this again, and this thought comes across my head; IT NEEDS TO BE REWRITTEN. Ugh, it sucks. I ****_know_ it sucks. But, being a lazy author, I didn't even _start_ rewriting this. Ugh. What the hell. Anyways, you guys will have to bear with the crappiness.**

Disclaimer: Don't have it, don't own it, can't even read it in books! What more do you want from me?!

**Word Count: 2766**

* * *

**Start With One and Add Some More:**

I was staring off in the distance, completely unaware how much time had passed. Closing my eyes, I imagined my life. How I was kidnapped, how I met Silver, and how I took the two legendary feathers and ran off with Silver. Now, I'm with more friends than I could have imagined before.

Opening my eyes, I look to see my parents. My parents. My wonderful, loving, parents. I didn't think I would be able to see them. I ran to meet them, but they seemed to get smaller, and smaller, and smaller. I started to sprint to them, but I didn't seem to catch up. Still running, I could feel my legs growing numb. No, I couldn't stop. Just when I just got to see them again! I somehow tripped, and I tumbled to the ground. My face is wet, with.... Tears. It's wet with tears and hopefully mud.

Opening my REAL eyes, I sit up. Sighing, I feel my face. It's wet with tears as I thought it was. Checking my surroundings, I see my tent, and my things, and my poké balls. Turtley's pokéball was nestled in my bag, along with all the others. He's sleeping soundly. If I let Turtley (Or Kame-Chan) sleep outside, people could probably hear him from MILES away. I let out a small laugh. I feel totally awake, so I slip out of my sleeping bag and check my hair. Once it's to my satisfaction, I poke my head out. I see... Green. No, not Green, the guy who's always quiet and is cursed with those looks, I did call him a cute guy, but the colour green. Well, of course, it's the Viridian Forest. I slipped out of the warmth of my tent, and dragged a coat out. I put it on of course.

I walked out to go to the bathroom, I could feel that pressure in my bladder, and squatted down near a tree.

*Ahem* A little privacy please?

Wiping, I bury the tissue and go for a walk. I knew where the river was, so I went there to wash my hands, and bent down to the water. I then saw someone I thought I wouldn't see. Red. He's the one who's actually cheerful and actually shows some emotion, while the other one just sits there and pouts. Okay, he doesn't really pout, but he sits there looking emotionless, or angry. You know... The one I was talking about... Gr... Green.... Anyways, they were on one of those wooden platforms.

"GREEN! RED!"

"See? I told you she would say your name first." I heard Red. He was grinning like a madman, though the slight bags under his eyes made him a bit odd.

"What do you mean by that?" I THINK my face was cheerful. It was in the middle of the night. You could have the scariest face in the world and not know it when you wake up during this time. Trust me. Don't think I don't have a mirror.

"Heh, anyways, I gotta go to the washroom." I pull out one of my tissues and advanced it to Red.

"Here, use this. I seem to get these everywhere." I shrugged.

"Thanks. I'm going."

"Have a safe trip." -insertGreenyawnhere- I twitched. Yeah. I forgot about him... "Sooo, what were you doing here anyway?"

This time Green twitched. "Listening to Red babble on about girls and Yellow because both of us couldn't get any sleep. The tent was too stuffy."

"I see." He grunted back. We talked for about two hours... With me thinking Red went back to sleep, and I babbled on about things that I doubt Green ever wants to listen to.

"So what did he mean by me yelling you're name first?"

"..." So typical of Green. "Why, oh, WHY did I have to stick with the best conversationalist in Kanto?" I thought.

"I heard that." Oops, did I say that out loud? I see the sun rising up, and drag Green up on to a rock in the open area.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I sigh.

"Sure..." I lie down on top of the rock, then turn to Green.

"I'll be sleeping here. Don't do anything weird, okay?"

"...Like what?" He looks at me with a slightly confused face as I sit up and pretend that there's a clipboard with a chart in my hands.

"Don't push me into the puddle there," I checked my 'chart'. "Don't sneak off with my things," Check. "Don't push me off of this rock," Check. "Don't touch me in weird places, examples, stomach, chest..." I swear I could see a tinge of pink on his cheeks... Veeery suspicious. "...behind, ear, etcetera." Check. "And finally, don't get Red here and do or let him the things on this chart," I gave him a smile as I lied down. "Nighty-night~!"

…

You know how you dream of people pretty close to you? Well, there was Silver, Yellow, Red, and Green. We were all sitting around a dinner table, and it was supposed to be my birthday. Red took out some sake, but he said it was water. Everyone got juice, but Green wanted water. He drank the whole bottle by the time everyone left.

"Blue..." His eyes turned from arrogant to soft.

"W..What?"

"I... Love...You..." He got me on the floor with his arms trapping me.

"Wha... What are you talking about?" I didn't know it was a dream by then.

"I love you Blue." Green leaned over to... Kiss me...

I close my eyes. I could feel his breath on me. Sigh.

"Lue.... Bl...ue... Blue! Blue! Wake up! Wake up Blue!"

"Tch, pesky girl. Wake up, dammit!" I open my eyes, but not automatically, of course.

"Wha...?" I stretch then cough out... Water? "What's going on?" I look at Green and the guy beside him, what was his name..? Oh, whups, Red... Wait a minute... Why am I wet? I look at myself and the others.... Why is Green wet? I look in Red's eyes, and I see relief and confusion. Then over to Green's, and... They have a cute green in them... Wait... There's concern in them... And relief... I look over his face, his cheeks are a tainted red, and his mouth, looking so kissable right now... Focus Blue, focus!

"Wha... What happened?" I check my surroundings. I'm on that wooden platform again... But... "Wasn't I on that rock? How'd I get here?"

"You rolled over, then tumbled down the slope beside it... I tried to chase you, but you fell in the river..." Green bit his bottom lip.

"Then Green rescued you, picking you up and bridal style, then kissed you while your guard was down." I was shocked and I turned red. My first kiss! Green sent a somewhat look at Red, I think it was a glare. Looking rather uncomfortable, he cleared his throat. "Did I say kiss? I meant put you down and did CPR." He let out an uncomfortable laugh.

…

…

My FIRST kiss! I don't care if it was CPR, he landed his lips on mine! I turned bright red, and looked at Green. His cheeks were a bit redder than before.

…

…

"Well~, I'll be going now, I think I'm going to find Yellow. This IS the Viridian Forest. Bye!"

"Wait!" But before I said that, he was already gone. I turn to Green. Awkward silence filled the room.

"Sooo, how long was I under the water?" I asked. You do NOT know how hard it was to keep my face from turning crimson red.

"..." The extremely typical reply I get from Green. He turned the other way.

"Green?" I tap on his back, and he jerks away, having me kind of upset. "...You hated it, right? Even though it was CPR, it was still a kiss... Right?" I saw him flinch.

"I don't know. You've always have been a pesky girl." The words stabbed me. I could have choked on a needle.

"You always call me names, and you act so coldly to me, even though we've known each other since we were 10!" I don't know if this was the right time and place to shout these things out, but I really couldn't take it anymore. I continued. "When you do partner up, you're with Red! You look like you're always irritated when you see me. I always find myself being alone. Even when Yellow's around, she's too busy blushing around Red! Is it because I'm a nuisance?! Is it because you hate me?! Why do you always act so cold to me?! I've had enough of all this!! Why can't you just accept me?! Can't you see that everyone aren't obsessed with pokémon and being the best! They want to be loved and to love! You just go around and don't even try to understand them. You're so arrogant and insensitive! And why...? Why...? Why do I love you?! It's so hard putting up with all of this..."

I started to feel the tears running down my cheeks. My voice was already cracking. I can't cry now. Why do I have to cry in front of him?! I covered my face, hoping he wouldn't see my tears. "All this time I've been all alone, and just recently I've found my parents, they're my parents, yet... They treat me like a guest, a stranger. I can't see Silver anymore because he went to Sinnoh... And he hardly ever contacts me..." I took a look at Green behind my hands. He looked somewhat frozen in shock. I couldn't see very well because of the tears. There, I confessed, now to try to stop crying and hide away in my tent. "Well..." I couldn't stop my voice from cracking. The tears stopped temporarily. "Now that it's out, and I don't know why I love you... I'll go let go of some more tears later, so..." Here comes the hard part without yelling. "...Bye..." I was about to start to run off, and I started to feel the tears come again. I didn't fight back. But... Something stopped me.

...

Yep, I tripped on a rock. Great, now I look like a klutz, right after my confession. I sit up, and I try to run again. Then something stops me again. It can't be a rock, I'm sitting. Did I bump into a tree? I feel a pair of strong but gentle arms around me. Looking at the wrists, I see two purple wristbands, and my heart pounds. Green...? But he doesn't care about me... Maybe he doesn't want Red or Yellow to get angry..?

"Gr... Green...?" I manage to choke out.

"Obnoxious woman... I didn't get to tell my story. You think I don't care about you? I don't say much, but I do care. I'll care even if you slap me and pound me, and hurt me for the rest of eternity. I'll still care. I'm not very good at these cheesy lines, since you know I'm not much of a talker..." Well, duh. "... So I'll do this."

He turned me around and embraced gently. Then, he looked in my eyes and held my hands. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. I turned bright pink. He kissed my cheeks, and I felt really hot.

Finally, he embraced me again and went for my lips. I was getting dizzy. I responded back, though I didn't know how. I twisted my tongue this way and that, and did a circular motion. I moaned into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around him.

…

A small cough was heard. We broke the kiss, I pouted on the inside, and turned to face the direction of the cough. There, we could see Yellow and Red standing in front of a tree. Red was holding a camcorder in his hand and grinning like a madman again, while Yellow stood there with her eyes dizzy and her face pink. I felt myself blush a bright pink, and I looked over to Green. He was blushing as well. I wish I had my camera!

"Err... So, did you see us?" The two nodded. "For how long?"

"A... About the t-time w-when you s-started to m... M-make out-t." Red stifled a snicker while Yellow was trying to get her words right.

"I-I see..." Green looked the other way. I giggled.

Red broke the silence. "So... When did you starting those feelings? Well?"

I was ready to yell at him.

I turned to Green. He nodded. He got out Charizard, and smirked. "Overheat on Red. Now."

Red flinched then dragged Yellow to a much safer distance.

…

Nothing happened. I stifled a snicker. I really wish I had my camera. I can't believe that Red forgot his pokémon in his tent! I knew that when Green said 'now', he was bluffing, and he hardly ever uses 'now', so Red probably doesn't know that. I giggled, and Green was snickering.

"Oh yeah, Red?"

"Y...Yeah?" A faint voice was heard.

"Gimme the camcorder, or else I'll get Turtley here." I gave an angelic smile. This usually creeps people out, but I guess Green's an exception. "Don't worry, Green was bluffing."

"Char, char!" The red creature was nodding to prove it.

"Okay, that was a bit awkward..." Red let out a sheepish grin. I gave him a 'gimme' gesture, and he placed the camcorder on my hand.

"So," I faced the camcorder over to Red and Yellow. "How are things going to you and Yellow?"

"Eh?!" They both blushed. What is this, a blushing fest? Yeesh. Oh, I completely forgot something. I whispered something into Green's ear, a bit of payback would be fun. Poor, poor, Yellow.

"Oh yeah, Red? Could you face Yellow?" Red shrugged, not seeing Green sneak up on him. I turned the camcorder on, and started recording. "Green?"

"Sure."

"What's going...!" He never got to finish that sentence, and I got to keep the memory card.

Once again, poor, poor, Yellow. But I hope she doesn't mind.

* * *

_**EDIT:**_** I said before that I ****_might_ make a sequel, but now I've given up. If I'm too lazy to rewrite this crap, what makes you think that I'll be able to write a sequel? Unless you want more crap...**


	2. Turquoise

**RATED T**

Gah, I'm _so_ zetta slow... (Quote from Sho Minamoto of The World Ends With You) I'm sorry! This was supposed to be up in _August_, but I didn't feel like it... Sorry! Plus, I had _loads_ of things that I had to do. Homework went up to _three_ textbooks a day, and my poor binder is getting filled, when it's only been a month! I kept on forgetting where my locker was, so I was running around the entire school during free period until I finally found it. I am not feeling the love of the school. D: It's been a bad month. :(

But yes, everyone be surprised! This is a rewrite of the story _Start With One And Add Some More_, so all of you can read the less crappy crap! Hurray! The dreams really suck, so I suggest you to skip the italics. You know, _these?_ Yes, if you guys have noticed, the title has _changed_, it has become even more weird. I thought _Start With One And Add Some More_ was too long, so I changed it to another title. Yup, _Turquoise_. Mm-hm, the obvious reason is that the two names combined equals to _Turquoise_. Start throwing, because I'm ready for your rotten tomatoes! -gets hit- ...Or not.

Disclaimer: Of course I own.__(For the naive ones, the disclaimer was sarcasm, I am _not_ 44 years old. Let alone a man.)

**Turquoise:**

_Momma? Papa? Is that you? Wait, what are you doing momma, papa? Mom? Dad? ... Why? Why is it dark?_

My eyes shoot open. My breathing; shallow. A nightmare. It was just a dream, thank Mew... _But why's my face wet?_ I put a drop to my lips. It's salty. I was crying. Great.

I check my surroundings; so far, I'm inside my tent, it's 1:00 in the morning, everything is still stuffed into my backpack, and my Blastoise; Kame-Chan (1) is sleeping _very_ soundly with my other pokémon. They were all in their pokéballs, of course. It'd be to cramped if I let them sleep in the tent, and it's too cruel too make them sleep outside, especially in this weather.

I slipped out of my sleeping bag; and shivered. I looked at my tent's roof, tiny holes at the corners and frowned.

_5 Year Warranty my ass._

I slipped on an expensive black jacket (Price? 20 000 pokéyen.) and put on some white, leather boots. Cute outfit, huh? I took one glance in my portable mirror and frowned. My _hair!_ Ugh, it looked like iron with a magnet. I took out a comb, and sorted out the knots. I winced as the piece of plastic ripped out a piece of delicately shampooed hair. Frowning, I tried to smooth the _masterpiece_ on my head into a ponytail.

_Should've put it in braids._

There was no need for make-up; it was the middle of the night. I felt around my backpack and took out a dark purple scarf along with a pair of crimson coloured gloves. I dug around in my backpack yet again, finding a tiny heater, and place it in the middle of the tent. I finally found and dominated a plastic cover feeling proud. I crawled outside of my tent and shivered. Sheesh, it was cold. I threw the thing on, and poked my head inside. Ahh, it's so warm. But I'm so awake. Ugh. I might as well take a walk. With that in mind, I grabbed some tissues and headed out to Arceus-Know-Where.

I wandered around the Viridian Forest, and watched little pokémon here and there pack up their things for winter. How cute. I glanced over. A cute Pichu was sleeping adorably on a pile of comfy-looking leaves, while other Pikachus were trying to wake it up. I kept walking, seeing loads Kangaskhans nurturing their adorable babies, making supposedly soothing sounds and purrs. I looked around and frowned.

_Of course there are no Teddiursas._

I finally reached a lake, with water of course. Knowing that I should take some for later, I searched my pockets. Nothing. Sighing, I walked around the edge, feeling the water with my hand as I go. Cold, obviously. After a couple of minutes of walking, I saw, well, my friends. One's hot and extremely logical , and the other is extremely dense, but cute. The names go to their respective owners.

"GREEN! RED!" I waved and surprisingly caught their attention.

"Hah, I knew it."

Curious, I ran over to the two, eyebrow quirked in a questioning way, "Knew what?"

"Nothing." Liar. He was grinning like a madman.

I pouted. (Uh-oh, scheming switch; on) I guess it's a good time to stake out some entertainment, "AH! There's Yellow!" I pointed to a tree behind Red.

Red raised an eyebrow, "And?" Hmm, plan B then.

"SHE WANTS TO DATE YOU!" I secretly smirked.

"WHAAAT?!" Hee, revenge is so sweet. (Although there was nothing to avenge in the first place)

"Yeah, right. She's pulling your leg, Red," Green stared ahead with bored eyes. I frowned in a disapproving way. Damn, this is why I hate the logical ones.

Red spun around, most likely searching for his blonde admirer.

I just stared at him as if he had two heads. Amazing, he believed me even though Green said it was lie. The poor guy might even return the poor girl's feelings. Huzzah, a new couple will soon be born.

"I need to go to the restroom."

"Huh?" Well that came out of nowhere. Plus, there are no restrooms out here in the Viridian Forest... Was there? "There are no restrooms."

"Uhh..."

Green put a hand on Red's shoulder, eyes closed, mouth twisted into a frown, "Forgive her, it's 2:00 in the morning."

I raised an eyebrow. _How dare he insult me!_ I glared at the offending guy, but then it hit me, "Oh, um... Sorry. I, uh, um... Here." I took out three sheets of tissue and gestured it to Red. My face was a bit red from embarrassment.

"Umm... Thanks? I'll go now." He took the three sheets with him and set off to find... Whatever it was.

"Have a safe trip."

"Mm," a certain runner-up grunted. I stiffened.

"'Kay." Red mumbled, knowing that his presence was forgotten... By me, at least.

Oh yeah... I forgot he was here... Heh. I turned to look him in the eye, "So. What are... Or _were_ you guys doing here?"

"..."

Time to pull out another revenge plan. I decided to go _'announcementy' _plastering a huge smile on my face. It might even remind you of the Cheshire Cat in the book "Alice in Wonderland". I put my fist up as if I was holding a microphone, my voice in a loud and clear tone,"And of course, the heart-breaking Green finishes the attack with 'Silent Stare', obviously knocking the opponent into 'pissed off' mode! Ooh, this might be a close match folks!" Hah. How's that for revenge?

"Pesky girl," he muttered under his breath. What, _again_ with the old and exasperating comments? Please, I know you can do better than that. I clapped. Let the flirting _begin!_

"Ignorant buffoon," I retorted back. Mic still in place.

"Annoying woman," Come _on_, something other than your usual boring and rather stupid comments!

"Moronic lone wolf," And the mic has been lost!

"Idiot," I'm really starting to doubt that this guy has any good comebacks.

"And I love you too," my lips curled up to a mocking smirk.

Just then, a Pidgey squawked out some kind of random call, thus, somehow ending our hot and exciting verbal battle. Yup, he really doesn't have any good comebacks. Pretty stereotypical, if you ask me. I crossed my arms, listening for a comeback.

I sighed. My arms went to my sides, eyebrows still arched in irritation,"So..."

"Hm."

"You didn't answer my question."

Silence.

"Hello?"

More silence.

I scowled. Remind me to never put this guy as a host of _any_ party. Frustrated, I dug around in my pockets, and found a stick of, well, lipstick. Quietly creeping up to him, I was about to apply to his lips while he was distracted when-

"What are you doing?" Uh-oh. Busted.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I crossed my arms, making a sad attempt at hiding the tube of permanent hot pink.

"Trying to do something with that stick of lipstick," He stated _as-a-matter-of-factly._

I pouted. This was not going the way I planned. It's too boring. I tried to change the subject. "You see, that logical (and annoying, I added silently) attitude of yours will get you _nowhere_ with women." I crossed my arms and huffed, "_Hello_, but a boy that has _not_ kissed by the age of 16 is extremely sad in the social world," I really do a good job of changing the subject. I accept that round of applause. Yes, thank you, thank you very much.

"I have kissed before."

What? Have my ears really picked up on something? My eyes turned suspicious as I felt a tug of jealousy hit me. As much as I would like to deny it, I have to admit, I do like him. "Oh, really? Who?"

"..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Please don't tell me it was a guy," I jokingly sneered at the sandy-haired boy. This couldn't be worse. I mean really, Green? With a guy? That is gold. Literally.

A small tint of pink rose to his cheeks. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped. Oh my-

"HOLY! It _was_ a guy!" Wow. Never would've thought.

"Shut up," He mumbled. The tinge of pink was still on his cheeks, his bangs half covering his eyes. The frown on his lips dug deeper into his skin.

"I can't _believe_ you were gay," I paused to think about it, and straightened my back. I massaged my temples. It does kinda make sense, "But now that I think about it, it does make sense. I mean, you've never got a girlfriend, but I always thought-"

"I said SHUT UP."

Whoa. Green. Yelling. Yikes, that does not mix. I raised my hands into a surrendering sort of gesture. Let's take a different approach, "Okay, another reason why you can never get along with women. You're always so high-tempered. Really, just relax, or as they say way back in the 20th century; take a chill pill," I did some very odd movements to relax the situation. Good, you're doing good, Blue!

Green frowned, not impressed with my actions.

So I pulled a face; eyes bulging, nose positioned to mirror a pig's, and tongue to the side of the mouth.

Amused with what I was doing, he showed a very, very small smile. Good sign. _Very_ good sign. Yes, I know I'm pretty good at lightening the mood.

And then I involuntarily yawned. Great. Just when I thought things were getting good, I realize it's like 3:00 in the morning. No wonder it's still dark. I flopped down onto the snow.

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright?"

I yawned again, not bothering to put my hand to my mouth. I closed my eyes and nodded sleepily."Yeah, just tired. I'll just rest on the top of this hill," and then I started climbing. Well, crawling actually. I fell and went tumbling, almost knocking Green with me. The hill was surprisingly steep and extremely loose. Getting to the top will be fun.

...I was being sarcastic you know.

**~Turquoise~**

I collapsed, completely exhausted, "Ugh, I'm exhausted..."

"You know, if you say that too often, you'll get a reputation that would say you're a lazy bum..." How dare he say that with a _straight_ face!

I glared, and turned away, and collapsed.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I inwardly smirked, "As long as you won't do anything weird with me."

I could almost hear him frown, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Suspicious voice...

"As in; no undressing, groping, stealing, and anything else that's illegal and violates the law of women." I don't even know if there even is one though.

Green frowned. I'm thinking that he doesn't like to be thought as a pervert. "Anything else?" Though I could be wrong.

I raised an eyebrow. The thought of him actually doing something-well, _bad_ is completely out of the question. I narrowed my eyes. I stood up, stepped back and crunched into a ball position. "You aren't hoping to get under this, are you?"

Wait, did he just blush there? THAT'S EXTREMELY SUSPICIOUS!!!! Crap, that's not good. And I collapsed. Perfect timing, I was about to go to sleep, "Night, Green..."

I could hear a distant mumble, something along the lines of 'Good night,' but I can't be sure.

**~Turquoise~**

_Slap, slap._

I eat noodles for lunch.

_Slap._

Ouch.

_SLAP!_

"Ouch! Dammit, that hurt!" My eyes snapped open, and I stood up straight. I turned, seeing two relieved and slightly angry faces. I frowned in confusion.

"Blue... Do you know where you are?" Red's eyes lips were folded into a straight, colourless line. His eyes were a bit dark.

I quirked an eyebrow. Aren't I at the top of the hill? That _is_ where I fell asleep.

_Achoo_. I sniffled, a shiver crawling up my back. Wait... "Why am I wet?" I looked at the other two. They were wet as well, but giving each other silent messages as I sat there completely clueless, "Uhh, hello? What happened?" I sat there, hoping that the silent conversation

Red turned, a mocking smile was spread onto his lips, "He kissed you, that's what happened," Scary. Red's usually so nice. It's like his personality vanished and a new one appeared to replace it. Wait...

_What?_

"Uhh, could you repeat that?"

Red still had his smile in place, turning his body all the way in order to face me, "You rolled down the hill, and surprisingly, you rolled in a straight way. Anyways, you fell in the lake, where you were almost drowned in a few minutes. Green took your virgin lips while you were unconscious."

_What?!_

Confusion hit me like the answer to 1 plus 1, maybe even harder. "Wait, did he kiss me, or did he do CPR? Because I distinctly remember that if you drown, mouth-to-mouth is required, not a kiss. Plus I was under a few minutes, so-"

I was silenced by a firm hand pressed against my mouth, forcing me to stop my little speech. The hand was owned by yours truly; Green.

"It was CPR. It held no feelings whatsoever."

So not only he didn't like it, he didn't feel anything from it. Wait, what's blurring my vision? No, not tears. I only like him a little. A teensy-weensy bit. Yeah, it's not like I've _loved_ him or something... "Uh, so we can like forget about this whole incid_ent_?" Uh-oh. My voice cracked. I stood up, shivered, and turned away to hopefully walk back to my tent.

Red tried to prevent me from going, "Blue-" But was obviously stopped by Green. Yep, no sympathy from the silent and cold. Did it just get colder in here?

"Hey."

I stopped, blinking my tears away, and cleared my throat, "Yes?" I turned around, staring into those deep, green eyes.

"Can we..." His hands were in his pockets, looking at the lake. I'd stop and admire the scenery, but not with this heavy mood and me on the verge of crying.

"Y_es_?" Again, voice cracking.

"Can we... Talk this out? Like, somewhere... Private?" He motioned over to a small grove of trees seperated from the forest.

I looked at him; probably with a sad and painful face seeing as how his face was slowly covered by guilt. I really felt like crying. I haven't cried in years, due to my lack of empathy and feeling of pain, so I'll probably sob my heart out until I run dry.

He looked nervous, like a school boy caught doing a prank. Not even a hint of an apologetic gesture anywhere.

I cautiously nodded, letting him lead the way.

**~Turquoise~**

I would never tell him. After all, it would be impossible and make our relationship even _further_ than it already was.

But what do I like about him? Well for starters, his eyes. Those big emeralds. It was like you wanted to look into them and melt. How his eyes always showed what his mood was like. It was like water. Calmness, happiness, angry, sadness; they were all shown in that liquid emerald. It was so _strong_ everytime I saw them. Including the more complicated emotions; jealousy, sympathy, and so forth. I was even beginning to think that he was someone who was so sensitive to others. That he had so much empathy.

And then there's his smile. Every so often, his lips would curve into a small smile. It's pretty breathtaking and surprising, the way his face muscles would pull, along with his thin lips, amazing. Teeth as white as pearls would show at times, but that would be when Red cracks a good joke. Never when I'm around. I'm a selfish, lying, uncute girl. What else is there to say?

"Blue."

What, _now_ he wants to talk? "What?"

"Let me clear this up. _Do_ you like me?"

I blinked. Wait, what? "Why would you think that?" How the hell did he get that idea?

"Over the last couple of months, starting from that incident with Gold, you've... Changed. Into a more kinder, sarcastic, and dare I say it, polite and boring girl."

Well so much for being a sensitive guy.

A tear came down. Mine, most likely. I blinked them back.

"Well do you? A simple question, really."

I snapped my neck up. What?! "How the hell is that simple? After all, a girl like me could still be traumatized from a incident like that."

Green looked like he frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about."

I growled. What was his problem? "I have nothing. I had everything, and I lost it. Parents that will listen and comfort me? Complete strangers and can't read my mood. Silver? Went with his father to Sinnoh in order to help prevent another gang named Galactic from abusing and taking advantage of pokémon, and to get more closer to his father. As you can see, I'm all alone. _Again_. No one to comfort me, no one to take care of me. All by myself. Alone. Again," Uh-oh, I've snapped. I need to calm down, or else-

"Shut up."

_Huh?_

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You think you're alone? Get a grip. All you care about is you, you, and you. I know that incident when Red went missing was to see if the Elite Four was responsible for your kidnapping. The Johto incident; you helped Silver because you felt that you owed him for all the trouble you've caused. Me and Red had to help you relocate your parents so you wouldn't go into a coma. After, you would be blamed for the Kyogre incident if you hadn't helped out. Admit it, you've always been selfish and alone."

My eyes widened, "That's not true!"

"Admit it."

"No."

"Well?"

"No. NO!"

This isn't helping at all. Stupid Green. I should've never trusted him in the first place. I raised my arm, ready to punch him.

_Bam._

Contact was made. My arm was blocked by yours truly, and a couple of tears streamed town my face. I sniffled.

He looked up, glaring at me, with a little wetness in his eyes, "Do you know how many other people are lonely!? At least _you_ got your parents back!" He rubbed his eyes with his hands, all the while, frowning. His hands looked like they were wiping tears, but the catch is, Green hardly cries. I've never seen him shed a single tear my whole life. What's with him?

And then it hit me. Harder than the fact that I knew Red was a sucker for pretty girls. The sore topic of Green's parents, dead, when he was only three. That classified knowledge was only said to me and Red. He had a hard time telling us the details as well, and also with the timing of his tale, he had a rough time getting over it too.

I mentally smacked myself on the head. Not only I completely forget, my stupid and ignorant self has been a bitch lately. Ouch.

A long silence fell. Not one peep. Maybe people know how to read the heavy mood that was upon us..

I looked down, trying to come up with a phrase to lighten the mood. It was heavy. Extremely heavy. Nothing came to mind. Nothing at all, not even a tiny word. And then something popped up into my head. Something that _just_ might work. I gulped.

"I like you."

Green's head raised, looking at me.

I kept my head straight, relaxing my face into a painful expression. Tears welled up, while I placed my hand on my neck.

"I really, really do. I don't even know when I started." I fumbled with my fingers, refusing to look at him. "But, you were always so _strong_. Never crying or giving up. Something that I couldn't do." Warmth rose to my face, tingling my cheeks. "I really like you. Maybe even love you. But, is it okay?" I blinked, biting my lip. I looked straight toward him, pleading, "Is it okay? Can I be selfish? Just one more time?"

He let his hand dropped, and leaned in.

I leaned in, and hugged him as tight as I could, "Do you like me back?"

"No," He crossed his arms around me, hugging me back. I waited for the rejection. He breathed into my ear, "I think I like you even more, Blue."

And we kissed, as cliché as it sounds.

How easy it was to break that tension.

**~Turquoise~**

Anything would be perfect right now to break this conversation. Wanna know why?

"Well?"

There stood the other two members of our little group. As my new boyfriend, Green, helped me by calming the two down, a frown was held firmly in place; I was helpless. They saw every single action, from the breakdown to the kiss. Of course they put two and two together, and our little kiss was interrupted rather awkwardly.

Red's lips pursed, his arms crossed. "Green, tell me what's going. Please tell me that you and Blue weren't making out in the middle of the forest." His voice reminded me of a parent, telling off his kid.

But, as much as I was happy not dealing with the two people by myself, I was cornered by my very good friend; Yellow.

"Blue. Spill." Her frown was deeper than Red's and Green's combined.

I tried to think of something to change the subject. If we were to spill about Yellow's little admiration to Red, Yellow would fume later on. I wonder if they would ever be able to marry anyone, because they were both so _dense_. But one thing is that I don't get how Yellow _still_ never told him. I mean, really; it's been 4 years! Four, extremely long years. Ugh, it's rather infuriating... Wait a minute, marriage? I smirked.

Yellow raised an eyebrow, looking for some kind of message.

Green looked at me while I mirrored his move. We nodded. This'll knock them off guard. I hope.

I breathed in and smiled, "Red, Yellow. We were talking about weddings and what kisses were the best during the ceremony. And when you _do, p_lease don't use such a name as _Orange_ for your child's name," It was hard trying not to laugh under the circumstances, but it was freakin' hilarious watching the two have their faces completely blank and clueless.

"I second that," As much as it was hard to believe, Green sounded like his voice cracked because of him holding his laughter. Good, I'm not alone.

The two's blushes slowly crept on while we quickly dashed off, hopefully not being chased.

"Hey!"

**(1) I like the original, so I'm sticking with Kame-Chan. :D**

**I like this one better than the last one. What do you think? I know it still needs some more tweaking, but still, pretty good... Right? I'm planning to rewrite this a third time, so look forward to that. (Please?)**


End file.
